


Mille volti ed il mio amore

by Moe89



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Philippe, comunque, non incolpa davvero Louis per essere ciò che è, per essere egoista e bugiardo e manipolatore. <br/>Non lo incolpa per averlo lasciato indietro, nell'ombra della sua gloria e non lo incolpa neanche per Henriette."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mille volti ed il mio amore

_**MILLE VOLTI ED IL MIO AMORE**_  
  
 

  
_Se ti amo così male, è perché ti amo troppo._  
(Paul Géraldy)

 

 

 

 

   
Philippe osserva Louis dormire e sospira. Gli posa delicatamente una mano sul ventre e, con la punta delle dita, risale come un pellegrino in adorazione di una sacra reliquia il suo corpo nudo.   
È sempre stato così bello suo fratello, così serafico.   
Philippe ha passato gran parte della sua vita ad invidiarlo per questo. Louis l'incantevole, Louis l'ammaliatore, Louis lo stratega. Louis il Re Sole. Mille appellativi, mille aspetti, di quell'uomo straordinario e terrificante che ora dorme beato accanto a Philippe.   
Un uomo più simile a Dio che ad un mortale qualsiasi.   
Philippe gli bacia una tempia ed entrambe le palpebre.   
Ama Louis da che ne ha memoria e da che ne ha memoria lo odia.   
Non ha mai capito, però, quale delle due emozioni prevalga davvero sull'altra.   
Philippe, comunque, non incolpa davvero Louis per essere ciò che è, per essere egoista e bugiardo e manipolatore.   
Non lo incolpa per averlo lasciato indietro, nell'ombra della sua gloria e non lo incolpa neanche per Henriette.   
Philippe a Louis rimprovera solo di amarlo troppo e con troppa passione; perchè quando si ama qualcosa con irrefrenabile irruenza e desiderio, non la si ama mai a lungo.   
C'è chi dice che l'amore è infinito ed eterno, eppure Philippe sa che non è così.   
Philippe sa che l'amore ad un certo punto finisce. _Muore_ , come un girasole in inverno.   
Ed allora rimprovera Louis per amarlo così tanto, per star finendo l'amore che Dio ha concesso loro in così poco tempo.   
Philippe è terrorizzato dal pensiero che un giorno si sveglierà e davanti a sè non vi sarà più il suo Louis, ma il suo re. È terrorizzato dall'idea di perderlo, perchè perdere Lui vorrebbe dire perdere se stesso.   
Philippe posa la testa sul petto di suo fratello e chiude gli occhi.   
A volte vorrebbe essere in grado di lasciarlo per sempre, di andarsene. A volte vorrebbe che Louis lo lasciasse per sempre, lo costringesse ad andarsene.   
Philippe porta un braccio a cingergli la vita stretta.   
Non andrà mai da nessuna parte alla fine di tutto, lo sa, perchè in fondo ama Louis con tutto se stesso e con tutto se stesso lo odia.  
 


End file.
